He Thinks She Thinks One Shot
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Gotta read 'Ms.Babysitter VS Mr. Truck' to get this. Were you curious as to what went on during the time after Tools left Roxie to find Will? What about what Roxie was thinking? This gift one shot should answer these questions :3


**J: This is my gift to Latina Shewolf for being reviewer number 100 of my fanfic 'Ms. Babysitter VS Mr. Truck.' Hope you like it Latina!**

**Disclaimer: TRANSFORMERS BELONGS TO HASBRO. ROXIE BELONGS TO ME. TOOLS BELONGS TO IRONAFT30  
**

**

* * *

He Thinks She Thinks One-Shot**

**He Thinks...**

Tools (AKA Gregory Harper) was on an intel mission. Being part of NEST he'd been trained for such things from stealth to going under cover, anything and everything was covered for gathering information on the Decepticons. However that day he wasn't on a mission to get to know any Decepticons, he was on a mission to learn about the current civilian that was on base. His target was Roxanne Glitch.

He more or less just met her and from that brief then minute discussion Tools knew that he wanted to know more. The moment he'd laid eyes on her while running for his life from an enraged bumper sticker covered Ironhide Tools had been captivated. He couldn't deny that some of the women on base were beautiful, but non of them had had sparkles and hearts appear around them when they smiled. As weird as it sounded it was the truth. He's heard her laughter, looked over and saw a woman smiling and the next thing he knew she was framed by pink sparkles and little hearts. This is what caused him to run into the wall and sound completely lame when she talked to him for the first time. He couldn't help it when his head was pounding and then she was there looking just as cute with concern.

As all of this had repeated through his mind Tools didn't notice he'd walked all the way to the mess hall. He came to attention when he felt a firm hand shake his shoulder and Will's voice broke through the last bit of haze," Tools. Tools? You okay? You walked in here looking like a zombie."

"Hm? Oh, was just thinking. I was also looking for you." Tools regained his composure while being steered towards the table where Robert Epps, and two other men sat.

Taking a seat directly across from Will he watched the confusion playing across the Major's face," Something wrong? Epps said you ran straight into a wall. That's not like you Tools. Do you need shore leave for longer than the weekend?" Tools and the other men present rolled their eyes, due to his constant on-off shifting between playing Daddy and army Major Will sometimes let the part of Daddy leak over in the presence of the men he trusted.

Shaking his head Tools reassured his human leader," I'm fine Will that's not what I wanted to talk about. The complete opposite actually. I want to stay on the base, I swear I won't get into it with Galloway."

An eyebrow raised Will asked suspiciously," Why the sudden need to stay on base?"

"I think I know. It's cause of Roxie isn't it? And I know it's cause of her that you ran into the wall." There was a taunting smirk on Epps face while loudly announcing all this.

The men sitting next to Tools pat him on the back and ruffled his hair making "awww" sounds. The only one not sharing in the teasing was Will. If anything the man had gone from concerned mother hen to Decepticon battle mode. When silence returned Will gestured with his head for Tools to follow, like a classroom filled with immature children watching a classmate getting pulled out for supposed trouble the whole table made, 'Oooo' noise.

The Major and the field scout went out into the hallway where most soldiers didn't pass. Even though Tools was a good inch taller than the Major Will still managed to give off a looming aura. (A trick he mastered from Ironhide.) His voice quiet Will asked," Is this about Roxie?"

Recognizing this as an interrogation Tools went into military training," Yes, sir." His back was entirely straight but he still held the Major's gaze.

"There's one thing you need to know about her Tools, she's been through a lot of shit in her life. I don't want you chasing after her out of lust." Will studied Tools every reaction to his words, the scout didn't flinch or blink an eye at the accusation of wanting to get in Roxie's pants.

"I'm not that kind of man, sir. I just want to get to know her better. You spent time with her on the main land and I was hoping you could help me sir." His voice and tone were sincere to help drive his point home.

Will relaxed his stiffened posture, smiling he put a hand on Tools' shoulder," At ease soldier. I believe you, I just wanted to make sure. What I said was true, Roxie has gone through a lot more crap in her life than any normal girl her age. I won't give you the details now, but if you're still interested come see me at my office after you've gotten supper. Until then give her some space." This minor bit of advice and reassurance given Will went back to the table to stop his men from spreading any ludicrous rumours about the guy.

Sighing from both relief and disappointment Tools decided he would put off talking to Optimus. Will didn't seem to have a problem with him staying, he'd just need to convince the big bot. Since it was early in the day yet Tools went off to the shooting range to work on his aim, Ratchet still nagged him about the shot that caught poor Bumblebee in the aft after a bad ricochet.

**She Thinks...**

'SLAM!' "Ow...Right, head injury. Banging head off desk wasn't the greatest idea." Roxie, out of complete frustration at herself had slammed her head off the desk top she'd only been working for the past fifteen minutes.

She'd sketched out the shape of Annabelle's mp3 player and had then been stuck. Not due to lack of creativity or knowledge, it was lack of concentration. If she wanted to blame someone other than herself she would blame Tools, she would blame him for being far too attractive. _'Men that good looking shouldn't exist! They do nothing but give us women a distraction and an excuse to cheat on the perfectly good men we're already dating!' _That last line of thought led to the last guy she had considered to be too good looking.

Quickly shaking her head she growled out," I don't need to think about HIM or any other guy right now, good looking or not. I need to think about Annabelle and her present!"

Her mind back on the task Roxie got to work sketching all the parts and components out that she would need. She got as far as the memory chip when Tools' cute smile popped into her head. "Argh! Stay out of my brain for at least an hour you horrible not present person!" Since slamming her head on the table hadn't done anything but hurt herself Roxie settled for messing up her hair.

"Okay, calm down and think. What did Dad use to do when he needed to clear his thoughts? No, I can't bake because I just plain suck. I'm already talking to myself. Oh! Meditation! I haven't done it in a while and this isn't the best of places, but it should work." Finishing discussing things with herself Roxie rolled up her blue print paper and moved it onto the chair she'd been sitting on. The desk top clear she sat up on top of it in the lotus position. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe in, counted to five slowly, then let it back out. She continued doing this while thinking of nothing and letting her body relax.

For five minutes she stayed in meditation, when she finally felt completely calm she stopped. Smiling from her success she slowly stretched out and got down. The blue print paper back on the desk she set about work in peace for the next two hours.

**He Thinks...**

"Did you really think Ironhide would leave it with you just running into a wall? You've been working with us long enough to know he always gets revenge." Ratchet said all this in a scolding tone while examining Tools' ears. When he'd been out on the shooting range he hadn't bothered to put in ear plugs since he was outside. Due to his carelessness Ironhide used it to pay him back for the bumper stickers. He'd rolled up behind Tools in his alt mode, raised the volume of his horn to max then blasted for all he was worth. That had been a half hour ago and Tools' ears were still ringing.

More or less pouting Tools sighed," I guess. I should be grateful that I didn't end up like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. How many times did he bang their helms together before throwing them in the brig?" Ratchet had informed Tools earlier that the older twins had been caught and fully punished by Ironhide. Their helms were covered with each others' paint where they sported massive dents.

"I stopped counting after five. Your ears will recover before the end of the day. Now are you going to tell me how you, our best human scout, let Ironhide even get close enough to scare the slag out of you and your ears?" Ratchet knew something was going on in Tools' mind, it wasn't like him to let someone, especially Ironhide, catch him off guard.

Fidgeting a bit while avoiding eye contact Tools tried to sound honest," Nothing really."

"Right, and I'm best friends with Screamer. If you don't want to tell me fine, but don't try lying to me about it. I can always put you in the brig with the twins and let them work it out of you." At the thought of the senior twins playing interrogator with him Tools shuddered. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had made it clear from day one of accepting him into their prankster circle that they would not tolerate Tools trying to hide secrets from them for long.

His focus on his feet Tools quietly mumbled," I was thinking about Roxie." A look up at Ratchet's face showed a raised optic ridge. He'd definitely gotten Ratchet's attention. "Don't give me that look. It's perfectly normal for someone to think about someone else when they're unique, interesting and...You get what I mean."

"You were going to finish that sentence with attractive weren't you?" Ratchet's voice gave away the amusement he wasn't showing, it wasn't often he could mess with Tools on a psychological level.

A blush tinting his cheeks Tools gave up," Yes, she's also attractive. But that's not the reason I was thinking about her...Okay, that's not the MAIN reason why I was thinking of her." Ratchet was enjoying this, humans were so much more expressive when it came to certain emotions. Embarrassment being one of the bigger more often used ones.

"Exactly why were you thinking of her if it wasn't because she's attractive?" Tools didn't usually confide in people about what was going on i that strange mind of his. When he did he always got every last little detail said, and Ratchet figured this topic was no exception.

Tools had to think about his answer this time because he didn't completely know himself," It must be because she's so new to me. I've never met a femme that could hold my interest the entire time I'm talking with her. That and she wasn't trying to flirt with me five seconds after she started talking."

This is where Ratchet became serious, for he knew the answer to that last statement. He did the calculations on whether it would be a good idea to tell him about her previous relationship.

His processor told him it would be allowable since it would caution Tools from making any hasty courtship attempts," There's a good reason for that Tools. You saw the healing wounds on her arm and leg right?" Tools nodded, they had looked painful but he didn't say anything since she was in a good mood at the time. "She got those from a high speed chase she wouldn't have gone through if not for her previous relationship with a young man named Joey. He betrayed her in the worst possible way he could and this happened two weeks ago."

Tools was both astounded and furious. To him anyone that betrayed their companion, male or female, was nothing but scum that deserved to be stepped on. He was astounded that the incident had happened only a short time ago and she was already socializing with him. Though his knowledge of female behaviour was limited he still knew that Roxie must have a strong will in order to be as calm and happy as she seemed. _'But that could have just been an outer shell meant to prevent others from worrying.' _ He looked up at Ratchet and saw that he shared the same thought.

"Now I get why Will told me to give her space. I won't flirt with her or anything, but I will try and befriend her. Think that would be safe?" Since Ratchet was aware of Roxie's past events he asked the question of him.

Ratchet gave a nod of approval," I think she would benefit from your friendship, just don't go about it the same way you did with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I doubt she would enjoy a prank war right now." The memory of the human and Cybertronian twins pranking each other for three solid weeks made Ratchet want to groan. It had ended in a truce between them but a number of casualties had left Ratchet, Will and Optimus with three months worth of paper work!

Tools laughed at Ratchet's expression and got down from the examination table since it had been lowered. It was just about lunch time, giving him a valid excuse to go bother the topic of discussion. On his way out the door he told the distraught medic," Don't worry, she hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of welcome...yet. It's inevitable as long as she stays here though. Later Hatchet!" Tools shut the door just in time to avoid getting hit by Ratchet's reflex mallet.

**She Thinks...**

'Grrrmble' "Hush stomach you're distracting me." Roxie put the hand that wasn't working furiously with the white pencil on her stomach. It had started growling to be fed since she'd glanced at the clock to see it was 11:30, the time she would usually get something for lunch.

"Then I take it you wouldn't be interested in talking to me?" Tools had been very sneaky and had gotten into the room without making the squeak or tripping over all the stuff on the floor.

"NYAH! WHOA!" With a flourish Roxie tried to get out of her seat and turn around at the same time, the combination of movement caused her to fall back in the chair hard enough to make it tip back right into Tools' arms.

Tools had to laugh Roxie's wide eyed blushing face, it was definitely worth all the work. "Heh, sorry. I like to be sneaky sometimes. It's how I avoid the Hatchet and Ironhide after I've done some pranking with the twins."

He pushed the chair back onto its four legs, allowing Roxie a moment to get under control. Standing and facing the cause of her embarrassment Roxie asked," Did you come to tease me or ask a question?"

"A little of both. I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me. And you can't use the excuse that you're not hungry." Tools pointed to Roxie's stomach, which right on cue gave a deep growl.

Blushing a little more Roxie asked the smug smiling boy,"Is Galloway still on the island?"

The smile disappeared," Yes, but he never goes near the mess hall. I made sure of that." A more fierce and wicked smile took its place (and momentarily took her breathe away.)

Roxie glanced down at her work then back to Tools, _'Starve myself more or give in and risk Galloway?' _Breathing out through her nose Roxie decided," Alright, I'll go for lunch. But a really quick lunch, I don't know what you did to think Galloway won't go near there but I'm not taking chances."

Smiling more gently Tools offered his arm," Shall we then Milady?" Roxie rolled her eyes and just pushed the fool towards the door. He didn't take that as a brush off so only laughed, which in turn made Roxie smile.

The quick lunch ended up lasting a full half hour since Will, Epps and her original lunch mate kept her well entertained with stories of the more ludicrous and amusing missions they'd gone on.

She held on to the good mood she'd gained even as she went back to work. Tools stayed in the work room with her and tinkered with some of the guns he'd been asked to adjust.

Just like before Roxie began to lose her concentration on her work, only it was worse due to the distraction being in the same room with her. Their desks were side by side, making it that much easier for her to keep glancing over at him and strengthen the distraction.

Tools wasn't doing much better. His hands made it look like he was working but he was focusing on her from the corner of his eyes. Thus letting him see her constant glances. _'She's curious about what I'm doing or she wants to ask a question.' _She glanced over again ans he had to ask," Something wrong?"

Caught she thought of something she had briefly thought about two hours ago," How come you're still here? I was told you were asked to leave during the weekends."

Now it was his turn to say something he had thought about not too long ago," Well that's usually the case, but I've taken it upon myself to be your base host."

"Really?...Well, thank you." An awkwardness seemed to hang over Roxie once she said it but Tools didn't seem to notice and smiled then went back to work. The awkwardness kept Roxie's concentration in check so she could work without sneaking peeks at Tools.

After two hours passed Tools figured it was late enough to go speak to Will even though he wasn't going to get supper till much later. His curiosity was just bothering him too much. Roxie was so absorbed into her own work she didn't notice him get up and leave, which worked out fine for him.

**He Thinks...**

Will's office, for humorous reasons, was set up right next to Optimus'. Tools had to smile when he saw Will's tiny door right next to the huge one. He knocked on the door and counted to five," Come in."

Tools opened the door and found Will to be bent over a document with a scowl on his face," Another complaint about funds or a car replacement order?"

Will dropped his pen in defeat and pushed the paper work to the side, lounging back in his seat Will asked in turn," Couldn't wait until tonight?" Tools answered by sitting down and giving a pleading smile.

"Before I tell you anything you have to promise on your job here at NEST that you will not tell Roxie that I told you all this." Will was entirely serious, by telling Tools Roxie's background story he was betraying a small portion of her trust.

"I promise Roxie will never know." Tools would keep this promise for as long as possible, he was sure that he could keep it unless tortured or Roxie batted her pretty eyes at him with a big pout. He prayed that day would never come.

Will accepted this. Making himself more comfortable in his office seat Will told Tools the story that he had been told by Roxie herself.

As Tools listened he felt his heart squeeze and his lungs constrict. Will had not been exaggerating when he said Roxie had gone through more crap than any other girl her age. "Her life was then made ten times worse by the Decepticons targeting her."

"That is just insane. It's like someone put a horrible curse on her since the day she was born. And besides her father there hasn't been anyone to stick through it all with her. Ratchet told me about her last boyfriend." Tools had his head leaning on his hand. He just couldn't believe that someone as incredible as Roxie was going through so much hell all by herself. _'She shouldn't have to suffer on by herself, it's not something ANYONE can stand to do for long periods of time without losing themselves eventually. I can do that, I'll be there for her. Even if she doesn't want me to be.' _This final thought and self promise made Tools got up to leave.

Will had watched something change in Tools' expression. It had changed from the initial shock to a look of revelation of some sort. "Tools, whatever you do, don't hurt her anymore than she already is. If you ever do anything to make that girl cry I promise you'll regret ever knowing me." Tools knew the tone that Will just used for the threat. It was the tone a father would use to warn the boyfriend of his daughter, the threat wasn't an empty bluff.

"I will never make that girl cry, if I do I'll gladly let out kick the slag out of me and even after that I'll lock myself in the brig for life." Tools let his words hang by leaving Will's office.

Going next door to Optimus' office he had to compose himself so not to worry the large mech. The door opened the second he knocked, when he walked in Tools' vision by habit travelled up.

Optimus was surprised to find Gregory entering his office, for the past three months he had made it his mission to vacate the base before Galloway arrived," Gregory this is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to let you know that I won't be leaving base anymore on the weekends. Okay, change that to I won't be leaving base every weekend." Optimus lowered his hand for Tools to step onto and be raised up onto the desk.

"What is your reason for this decision? Your past encounters with Galloway makes this decision very hard to understand." Optimus had a theory to explain the young man's announcement, he had been informed of all the events that had taken place (Ironhide had shown him the wall run in.)

In reply Tools told Optimus the exact thing he had promised himself," There's someone that needs me here, sir. That's all I can say."

His words strengthened the mech's theory but he couldn't confirm it without seeing proof with his own optics. "Very well Gregory. But please refrain from engaging with Galloway. I believe Will would appreciate less paper work."

"I'll do my best, but you know the man is just asking for a good black eye." Tools was lowered down from the desk while grumbling this. Optimus didn't agree or disagree, when he had voiced his opinion on Galloway to his men earlier he had earned himself a lot of data pad work as well as Galloway hunting him down for the whole day.

The second Tools was put on the floor his mind began to work on ways for him to earn Roxie's trust without letting his hormones interfere too much.


End file.
